


Shards

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blanket Permission, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both too full of bitterness and sharp edges for anything gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shards

It’s always angry when they have sex, almost violent. It makes sense though. They’re both too full of bitterness and sharp edges for anything gentle.

Dean always ends up on the bottom, which pisses him off unbelievably, but whenever he complains Gabriel just smirks at him and says, “You like it.”

He _does_ like it, not that he’d ever admit that to anyone. It gives him something he needs or he wouldn’t do it. Gabriel’s strong enough that he could _make_ Dean submit, if he wanted to. He never does, though, never needs to. The first time they’d had sex he’d looked vaguely guilty afterward and snapped the bruises and soreness away before he’d vanished. Now he doesn’t bother, unless Dean’s going to be hunting the next day. But he’s careful enough never to do permanent damage.

Like right now–he’s buried in Dean, without enough preparation, so it burns, thrusting hard into him, hands on his hips leaving bruises. But he’s not holding on as tight as he could, or thrusting as hard as Dean knows he wants to.

He snarls, his nails raking at Gabriel’s back, not drawing blood the way they should. “I’m not gonna break!”

Gabriel pulls back and slams into him again, hitting his prostate as he does so. “You’re…so sure of that, are you, Winchester?”

“Damn you, stop holding back!”

Gabriel’s eyes flash then, a wild gleam with nothing angelic in it whatsoever and he nods. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

And he starts slamming into him so hard that the headboard splinters and Dean’s jammed against it.

Dean pushes back angrily, hands digging into Gabriel’s shoulders so hard his fingers are cramping, his nails gouging into the archangel’s skin, biting at his throat, his shoulder.

When Dean comes it’s completely without warning, his orgasm raging hot and fire-bright through his skin.

Gabriel moans above him, and it burns when he comes inside him.

When he pulls out Dean winces and a small noise escapes before he can stop it, but he doesn’t complain, even though he knows he must be bleeding. He’d asked for it after all.

Gabriel doesn’t say anything, doesn’t ask if he’s alright, just looks at him with an indecipherable expression, then snaps his fingers to heal the damage and leaves, like he always does.

And if some part of Dean wishes he would stay, well, he ruthlessly squashes it down.


End file.
